To achieve an effect of fast cooling, two metallic plates sandwiching a memory strip are commonly used as a heat sink to transfer the heat produced in the memory strip away and thereby reduce the likelihood of memory malfunction. However, due to the upgrade of computing speed of modern computers, the heat generating rate in a memory strip increases accordingly, and therefore an improvement of the structure of the associated heat sink is necessary.